


The weakest link

by deepforest



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepforest/pseuds/deepforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traffickers hold the weakest in the justice league. Batman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The weakest link

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing writing in English. So if you find a terrible mistake in my writing, plz let me know. I'll be so grateful. Thank you!

He woke up feeling like he was floating.

Then he realized he was actually floating, fully naked, in a transparent fluid. The fluid was providing for him oxygen and nutrition. It was definitely beyond earth science. He remembered what he had heard before losing consciousness.

A malicious voice had said in Kthalifoug language, "It's the weakest in their league. You won't find any difficulty to handle it. But make sure remove everything on it."

The traffickers. They took him as their goods. They'll sell him when they arrive at the Black auction. Then he'll get moved farther place from Gotham without any trace. Without any chance to return to Gotham. There's no time to waste. He lifted his hand and started to inspect the glass wall. The glass is solid like a gem. And like a gem, there wasn't any cracks. Even he could find one, he wouldn't break it before checking it was the right choice. There are a lot of possibilities that outer place wasn't set for supporting a human. Without oxygen, he could survive only few minutes. Until something came up and let him know the composition of atmosphere and gravity, he should wait in here. He tried to meditate. But he failed. The voice. In his mind, the voice said repeatedly. 

It's the weakest in their league.

It hurt. Because it was true. He knew that. If the traffickers took other leaguer, they would be dead now. Superman would broke this glass wall like punching through a piece of styrofoam. Wonder woman would do the exact same thing. They don't need to worry about the oxygen for a long time. They are gods. Even though they think themselves as something similar to human, they have powers have never been allowed to human. Green lantern and Flash are certainly human. But green lantern's ring has another level's power. Green lantern would make his ring find him, then the rest would be easy. The ring isn't called 'the most powerful weapon in the universe' for no reason. Flash doesn't have a convenient weapon like green lantern's ring. He also doesn't have god-like powers. But he has his special weapon. Speed. He can pass through any walls if he has enough room to vibrate. After breaking, he would find control room in a quarter second and everything will be okay.

Every leaguer can handle this situation by themselves. Except Batman. He told himself there might be a chance if he calm down and prepare. But no one came into the room his prison was in and nothing happened. Time just ticked away. Frustration coiled in his gut was rapidly growing. He tried to think something except his weakness. Something make him feel better.

But there was nothing. He fought like hell everyday. Some defeats, some victories. Some disasters, some mishaps. Some idiots, some cowards. Some covered in blood, some badly mutilated. Everything around him was related to violence. There was no unmarred part of him by violence. And he was weak. Too weak to stop the chain of violence. So every failures were his faults. He wished he were a better person. more brave. more powerful. Like Superman.

Then He felt the fluid kept him alive was slowly moving. He also felt some flow started right beside his left nipple. The flow of fluid went across his chest then made downturn. It wasn't his mark. It was Superman's.

He thought about Wonder woman. The flow of fluid moved differently. Interesting. The fluid offered him what he needed. Oxygen. Nutrition. And maybe other things, too? He strongly imagined an armor and a spear. In his right hand, the flow of fluid vibrated fiercely. He grabbed it and struck the wall. The fluid leaked through the broken glass wall except his transparent full-body armor. He felt weird moving in the armor made of fluid. But it was enough to achieve his goal.

He gained total control of the command room in fifteen minutes. After changing the setting of the room for his comfort, he sat in the command chair idly. His skin tingled. The fluid on his skin became solid and started to chip off. He found a vial and spilt the contents carelessly then put a piece of hardened fluid into it. When he return to his cave, he could examine this fluid and.......

A machine beeped. He saw a signal on the monitor and switched on the communicator. 

/This is Javelin from Earth. I wish I could talk to the captain./

It was familiar voice. From a man faster than a speeding bullet.

/Why should you have to be so polite every time? I'm Wonder woman. And I want to know if you hold my colleague./

An authoritative voice from an Amazonian goddess. Another voice followed, /You should be more specific./. It was Hal.

/Yeah, we are looking for a human male, tall, dark and broody. Do you know someone who fit the description?/

It was the speedster, always trying to lift mood a little bit. But He heard a concern beneath the voice.

"I'm here."

On the other end, there was no sound for a while.

/B?/

Finally, Superman's voice broke the silence.

"I'm fine. I want to GL come here and transport prisoners."

/I told you we didn't need to hurry./

GL spoke bluntly. He ignored him. 

/I'm glad you're okay. But B? Why can't I see you?/

"Cause I'm naked."

/What?/

Different voices spoke at the same time. He considered terminating communication. But he was in a good mood. He explained. 

"I couldn't find my clothing and belt."

/Huh? So you fought in your birthday suit? Without any gadgets?/

"Kind of."

/Man, you're the man./ 

He chuckled softly. No one need to know how much desperate he was. How much frustrated he was. He didn't want to be considered as a weak man. He could fight. He could win. He could save lives.

But the traffickers didn't think he had intelligence enough to figure out the fluid's mechanism. They didn't think he had willpower enough to move the fluid. They didn't think he could beat them. That was their cause of defeat. Underestimating the Batman. Underestimating a man. Maybe being a mere human has a lot of advantages. He smiled and yawned tiredly. 

Heading home, he drifted off to sleep in his birthday suit.


End file.
